Hand In Hand, Heart To Heart
by Squall'sScar
Summary: Takes place during the attack by Katan at the train station.
1. 1

Hand in Hand, Heart to Heart

By Squall's Scar

Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary is the greatest story every told! But, I don't own it, since the all-mighty and powerful Kaori Yuuki wrote it. (grovels at mangaka's feet)

Author's Note: This takes place during Katan's attack in the train station. What if Setsuna saved Sara and destroyed Katan? Alternate universe. This means Sara lives.

Rating: G

Chapter 1

I killed a man. No, Alexiel, who is inside me, killed a man. Not just a man, Katou, from my class. She used my body to attack her own brother, Rosiel but he escaped, leaving behind the corpse of a human being. But the blood stained my hand. Now, Kira was in jail because he took the guilt for me. I couldn't let him do this. The guilt was mine alone to bear. Even though he betrayed me by awakening Alexiel inside me, he was not the one who killed Katou. It was me.

So here I was standing next to Sara on our way back to Tokyo. She had vowed to protect me with her white wings. I turned to look at her. She stood by my side, holding my hand. We looked at each other, ready to take the first step down the train station together. She squeezed my hand, in comfort. I released a long held breath and stepped forward. I felt like a child, repeating to myself, "one step, and then the other." That line was all I could say to keep from taking Sara in my arms and crying like a baby. With a palpitating heart, I walked down the hall, hand-in-hand with the woman I have wanted ever since I can remember.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man stepped out in front of us. I froze, realizing I had seen him somewhere before. But my mind went blank. He attacked us. My first instinct was to protect Sara. Without thinking, I pushed her out of the way. Then, I dodged his attack, watching it miss me and hit the wall. I ran up to him to stop him. But, he threw another ball of light at me. It hit the ground in front of me, almost killing me. Sara called out to me. But, I ran at him again, while he was distracted. I tackled him, and the ball of light hit the top of a pillar. It crumbled from the attack and broke into pieces falling on top of the man. He was crushed under the stone, and I doubted that he survived that. Sara ran up behind me and reminded me that the ring had protected us both. I turned to look at her. Suddenly, the pile of rocks thundered and an angel rose from the rubble. Shocked at the sight of the angel, I went numb. Slowly my mind registered that Sara was standing in front of me trying to protect me. But my body reacted much more quickly, pushing her out of the way and taking the hit meant for me.

I didn't know if I was dead or not. The air was warm and my body felt as if it was suspended. But the effect was brief. My eyes opened to see that Sara was holding me and crying. There was a crowd around us. For some reason, I was very tired. Whispering a prayer of thanks to some God who might hear it and accept a sinner's thanks, I reached my hand up to touch her face.

I tried to speak, "Sara, what's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

Trying to sit up to inspect her, I pushed myself onto my hands. Immediately, Sara stopped me by throwing her arms around me.

Her angelic face cried, "Setsuna, you're alive! Are you alright?"

Putting the back of her palm to my forehead, she cried, "Oh, no! You've got a fever!"

I fell into her lap, fainting from the exhaustion.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Sara's face. Why was her body so light and frail? Had she been dieting?

I smiled, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Crystalline tears streamed down her face. She held me tightly. My heart only told me one thing, to hold her tightly too. It was then that I realized I was wearing a hospital gown.

She whispered into my chest, "I was so worried!"

Breathing her scent in, I comforted her, "Don't cry, Sara."

Wiping her tears, she asked, "Setsuna, how are you feeling?"

Trying to feel my body, I replied, "I'm fine, Sara. What about you?"

She ignored my question, "When you were hit, a light came from you. It killed that man with wings. What…was it?"

I tried to remember what happened, but my memory was fogged. I couldn't remember much of anything that happened.

I could only answer, "I don't know…I can't remember…where are we?"

She sniffled, "We're in Tokyo…do you remember me?"

Again, I smiled, "Yes, I remember you. But…"

I shook my head to clear it, "…why are we here?"

Watching her knit her lovely eyebrows together in confusion, I grinned. She was very beautiful and kind. It was no wonder I had such a hard time trying to stop myself from loving her.

"We're here because you're hurt. Luckily, I only lost some of my memory, too, but you were hurt pretty bad…"

"Sara, what do you remember?"

_Please don't tell me she forgot all about me! I couldn't bear it!_

She giggled at my concerned expression, "I remember everything about you, Setsuna. What I don't remember is what happened after that night in the hotel. I remember there was something dangerous you had to do here in Tokyo, so I told you I would protect you. Instead, you protected me again from that…that man. The doctor says it's emotional trauma and that my memory will slowly come back. But, I'm more worried about you. He said that you were in a more serious situation since you…"

A doctor walked in, interrupting us.

He greeted, "I'm Dr. Takawashi. Well, I'm glad to see you're finally awake. When you were brought in, you had a high fever, and were in a coma."

Knitting my eyebrows together, I repeated, "A coma?"

I was supposed to be dead? I turned to Sara. She nodded her head, confirming his words.

Dr. Takawashi laughed, "Yes, when your friend, here, brought you in, you were unconscious. There wasn't a scratch on your body, and you wouldn't wake up."

I gave a confused look, "No scratches?"

Suddenly my head filled with images of Mother yelling at Father.

"_I don't think he's my son! He never gets any scratches or bruises on him! It's like he's protected by the Devil!"_

I shook my head.

The doctor continued, "Yes, she said that someone attacked you, but there were no bruises on you. She on the other hand came in with some pretty nasty cuts and bruises. I don't know how she carried you all the way over here in her condition. You have a very tough girl here, Mr. Mudou. But anyway, since we found nothing wrong with you physically, you should go ahead and check out after the final tests."

After testing, I headed back to my room. With a deep breath, I changed into my own clothes. Sara helped my walk, since I was feeling woozy from sleeping.

I wondered aloud, "Why do I feel so weak? How long did I sleep?"

Sara muttered, "A month…"

"A month!"

Sara gave mea tired look, "Yes. I was so worried that you would never wake up. The doctors told me that I should be prepared for that. But I wouldn't accept it. You're too strong to give in to such a simple fever, right?"

I rewarded her belief in me with a warm smile.

Sara announced, "I also got a job."

My head turned to face her, not able to hide the anger. She looked back at me with confusion in her eyes.

I started, "Why were you working, while I was sleeping? More importantly, WHERE were you working?"

While my mind filled with dirty images of filthy jobs, Sara only laughed.

I lost control of my anger, "WHAT? Why are you laughing?"

Jealousy took over every vein in my body. Sara stopped smiling when she looked back at me. It was as if she feared nothing as she said her next words.

© Squall's Scar


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I own no one from Angel Sanctuary except Setsuna who belongs to me in my dreams!

Author's Notes: A HUGE THANK YOU to Valy for helping me with the lemon scene!

Rating – R

Chapter 2

She spouted with determination, "I work at a motel, where they give me a free room for my customers."

I stood speechless. The woman I left everything behind for was selling herself! For what? My credit cards, my house, my what? There was nothing for her to do such things! I had nothing in the world, except her!

She continued, "It's very hard to keep all the customers pleased, so I took a job as a janitor at the hospital for extra money."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, I shook her.

"Sara! How could you! Do you think that I love you for your body only, that you sell it so easily?"

Losing her stoic expression, Sara tried to explain, "W-wait! I was just kidding, I only use it to take a shower …."

Uncontrollably, I shouted, "Take me there! Where is it!"

Sara pointed down the street to a cheap-looking motel. My hand grabbed hers and we barged over there. Before we could enter the hotel, Sara stopped and pulled on my sleeve. I felt it but ignored it. When that didn't work, she pinched my arm. Crying in pain, I turned around to face her waiting explanation.

She grabbed my hand and only announced, "Follow me."

The sad look on her face made me wonder what was on her mind. Deciding to listen to her before I destroyed the hotel, she led me. Hand in hand, we headed over to a room in the building, and then she pulled out a key from her pocket. My eyebrows knit in wonder as the door opened and a cool breeze welcomed us from inside the room. Sara pulled me in and locked the door. I was amazed at how the room smelled like a fresh hotel room, as if no one had ever ventured inside. Even the bed looked like no one had ever slept in it. Sara's eyes bore into my body as I stomped around the room, looking for her 'customers.'

As I entered the bathroom, I was overwhelmed with the scent of my sister. This was the same smell that filled my senses when we were little and she would take her bath before me. When she left the bath, the water would carry her scent and drive me to desperation with my desire. My fingers would always find a way to join with the moist droplets on the walls and manipulate them to form the words "Setsuna and Sara" inside a heart. After writing those lyrics, I always felt that somehow, someway it would come true. Of course, that was the drivel inside the mind of a love-struck child. Now I was a man, capable of thinking for my own and my thoughts only told me one thing: I was incapable of loving anyone besides the woman who stood in that same motel room with me. But what did this woman want me to see? She stood as if waiting for me to reach some sort of moment of eureka. Then it hit me.

My eyes widened as I realized that she never used the room or the bed. The only explanation was that she only came to the bathroom to take a shower. What she had said before was the truth! Confusion set in. She was telling the truth. She didn't spend much time in this motel room at all. Then why did she tell me that she had customers in here? If it was to make me jealous, it did the job. Overcome with different emotions of anger, relief, surprise, confusion, truth, and love, I took Sara's fragile form in my arms. Putting aside my insanity, holding her was the only thing my heart told me to do. Slowly, I pulled her to me, enveloping her tightly. I wished so much that I could give her even more than I ever had. Sara hugged me back, making my heart race.

A fleeting moment of anger and rage were calmed when I saw the pure look of innocent desire on Sara's face. She said all that just to get a reaction, right? My mind reeled in desperation. Would she sell her body to pay my medical bills? Was I so useless that I turned my own sister from someone so angelic, into something so demonic? Did she even want me anymore after so much time? What if she got better choices during the month that I had been wasting away? I saw how thin I had become. Even though Sara was smaller than I was, I hated how I couldn't protect her even while asleep. A sea of emotions swept over me.

She looked up at me, "Setsuna, what's wrong?"

Pressing her tiny body against the wall, I stared at her in wonder. Every sensation that flowed through my body at that moment was setting me on fire, especially while watching Sara's reaction. Sara gave a small gasp of pleasure. Glad that she was just as enticed by me as I was by her, I brought her delicately featured face closer to mine, patiently waiting for the moment of impact. My lips hovered a mere inch from hers. But what surprised me was that Sara's eyes were filled with unshed moisture. Surprise filled my voice.

"Sara? Are you not happy to be with me?"

This was not the reaction I was looking for. I wanted her to hold me tight and whisper her unconditional love to me. Yet here she was, trying to hold back tears instead. I began to pull away, despondent in rejection. How did I expect her to love me when I slept away in a coma for so long? I must have been fooling myself! My surprise grew to shock, when Sara's fragile hand reached up and stopped me by caressing my face.

She choked on her words, "No…never. I'm never unhappy when I'm with you."

I spoke slowly, "Then, why are there tears in your eyes?"

She smiled, pulling my still strong body closer to her smaller one.

"I…have waited so long for this moment…I've missed you so much…"

I heard and understood. I had wanted to embrace her for so long, waiting and wanting to touch her skin, and here she was baring her soul to me. Gently pressing my lips against hers, I waited for her to throw me back. I wanted her to take her anger out on me for leaving her for a month, but the moment never came. Instead, I was surprised to see Sara responding passionately to my kiss. Something wet filled my eyes.

_She forgave me! _

In affirmation, Sara reminded me, "I love you, Setsuna."

The wet tears spilled. I pulled away and caught her hands in my own to bring them to my lips. An encouraging smile broke out on her face. Before I decided to ravish her, I looked in her eyes, savouring the ambrosia taste in my mouth of our forbidden kiss.

Trembling, I promised her, "I love you, too, Sara."

Both of us wiped at our tears.

Grinning, my voice came out as a whisper, "No more tears?"

She smiled me, shaking her head, "No more tears."

Pressing my body tightly against hers, I felt every curve of her body deliciously completing the empty crevices of my own. Both of our breathing was erratic, as our lips come together for a second time. This time, with raw rage that needed a soothing quelling only found in each other. The kiss broke for the second time.

Looking into her eyes, I breathed, "Sara…"

My heart grew wings at that moment.

Her voice called my name, "Setsuna..."

Before we went any further, I had to know what Sara had been doing while I was in that cursed coma. I refused to believe that Sara entertained her customers here in this same room, where I was about to make sweet, long over-due love to her.

Facing away from her, I breathed, "Why are you doing this...? Do you think I'm not unhappy enough?"

"...I'm not doing anything...I just want to hold you...is that wrong? Are you unhappy with me? Is that why you turn away from me?" Sara whispered.

I sighed, walking towards the window, gazing sightlessly at the fading and twinkling light of the city.

_Why was she doing this to me...?_

"I'm not unhappy with you... But your behavior... scares me... I don't know why you're doing this..." I turned to her and saw how upset she was.

My heart stirred. "Please don't cry..."

She took a couple of steps back.

"I...scare...you?"

I had better be clear about this before she ran out of the room and into someone else's life.

"Sort of..." I sighed, opening my arms.

I invited her, "Come here..."

She seemed as if she was going to fall down. Her hand grabbed at the chair behind her as she used it to stand tall in front of me.

Her voice cracked, "You're scared because I teased you on something as serious as selling my body?"

All was right and fine now. I laughed out loud in relief. So this all was just to tease me and make me jealous! This was all I needed to hear. The chair was giving way at her weight, almost tipping over. The distance between us was closed as I walked over to her. Sara placed a palm on the vanity mirror. Standing before her, I cupped her face with my hands.

"Yes, that's exactly why. I know you love me, and I do love you, but..."

She softly breathed, "But, what?" terrified of the answer.

"But I hate the way you told me that you work in the hotel. You purposely made me think that you were selling your body... as if... you would think I'm just... using you as a... whore..." I whispered, peering into her eyes.

I needed her to understand how serious the joke she was playing on me was. This time, her body refused to hold back. Her body trembled as she threw her arms around my chest.

"You're so stupid! I've NEVER thought that! I know you haven't either!"

Hiccups flooded her body as she tried to speak again, "Forgive me?"

I could only smile, wiping her tears away. "Of course... I will always forgive you, no matter what you do."

I kissed away the still falling tears, savoring the taste. "I love you..."

Her frail arms held me tightly, "I love you, too."

Wiping her tears again, I reminded her, "No more tears, Sara, ever again."

Sara touched my lips, in agreement, "No more tears, Setsuna, ever again."

Some promises needed to be made twice. I proceeded to kiss her face, trailing my lips down along her eye lids, and her cheeks, and then capturing her mouth in the softest of kisses. Sara's lips quivered, adding to my desire. In her excitement and desire, she allowed herself to be lost in my arms. Deepening the kiss, I teased her mouth open with my lips. Caressing her back softly, sliding my hands under her shirt, I darted my tongue, pleading with her to taste her warm wetness. Sara's legs were giving way as I held on to her for dear life. If I let go, I would not be able to take my next breath. This was our moment. The moment of Setsuna and Sara. No one else. Her hand ran through my hair, as her lips invited me eagerly. My mouth gave in to her passion, taking enjoyment in the kiss, teasing her small tongue with mine, stroking it, and tasting the softness of her hot cavern. Her hair was soft and luscious. But she wanted to touch me, so, she took my free hand in hers and laced them. A dance was created. I moaned into the kiss, making myself weaker for her as I began to gasp for air. My arms lifted her up; I couldn't resist. Carrying her towards the bed, I lay her down on it and sat down beside her, admiring her shining beauty. A moment was desperately needed to catch our breath. Together we giggled as the bed that was never used was about to be stripped of its virginity.

I remained there, staring at her fondly. "I..."

Sara closed her eyes and reveled in our moment. The world was a million miles away. This was as close to Heaven as we could ever get. For Heaven did not welcome sinners. But, we were the happiest sinners in the world.

"Yes, Setsuna?"

I smiled softly. "I can't..."

Sara's brow arched.

She spoke slowly, "You…can't?"

She started to move off the bed. I caught her by the arm.

"You didn't let me finish, silly!" I laughed

The twinkle in my eyes spelled mischief. She knew that, after all. She had been with me for fourteen years. But, she couldn't figure out the prank. Was I going to wrestle her on the bed? Or would I just spin around in circles until we got dizzy? Games we used to play as children ran amok in my mind. I knew the curiosity was burning inside her.

"I meant, I can't hold myself anymore..." I whispered, as I hugged her tightly.

"I want you... I want to be inside you..."

Every inch of my body throbbed for her. She pulled me by my collar and kissed me, sending a rush through both of our bodies. She worked at the buttons on my shirt. My mouth moaned her name, shivering. I kissed her neck with a mix of passion and softness, trailing my tongue along the smooth skin. She worked her way to the last button. I knew her heart was racing at the sight that would be under my shirt. Shoving the shirt off my shoulders, she left a trail of goosebumps where she touched me. When my name came from her lips, it did so as a prayer.

I grinned, removing completely my shirt. "So...?"

Placing her fingers on my chest, she blushed, "I've seen and known this mass of muscle since I was born. But today it's not my brother's chest. It's a man's chest. And, it's all for my eyes only."

She turned her back to me and moved her hair to the front, revealing a black shirt under a blue summer dress. She pointed at the laces that needed to come undone.

I nodded and reached out, trailing my fingers over her chest, teasing her softly.

"You're so beautiful..." was all I could think aloud.

My mind had long ago started registering how beautiful she was. Today, she just grew more heavenly. She shivered at my touch and voice. The dress came off easily. The shirt was pulled off in mere seconds. She sat before me like the goddess, Venus just after her birth, in all her glory and splendour. I slid my hands around to her back, wanting to see what I never did before. The hooks came off with some resistance, but that didn't deter me. Her bra fell off her shoulders slowly, revealing round perfect breasts. Just like me, Sara didn't try to hide any of herself.

Her hands found the obstacle of a belt that was keeping her from the buttons on my pants. Quickly removing the belt, she unfastened the button, then the zipper. I sighed; the tightening of my pants was finally going away, freeing me from the aches of desire, still covered by my undergarments. Suddenly she froze.

"Wait…Setsuna…"

"I can't…I want you so much. I'll turn into a fossil if I wait any longer."

"Setsuna, please…listen to me….it's important."

Looking into her eyes, I realized that she was going to say something very important, something that would change both of our lives forever.


	3. 3

Disclaimer:

Me: (holds sword to Setsuna's neck) "Let me own Angel Sanctuary or he goes!"

Kaori Yuuki: (shakes head) "No."

Me: (runs off carrying Setsuna) "Fine! Then, he goes…with me!"

Chapter 3

Sara sat in silence and watched me. I knew something had happened while I wasn't with her.

"Sara, what is it? Tell me."

She thought for some time, and then she stuttered, "I…I found an apartment for us. So, this will be our first and last night here in this motel."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's it?"

Giving up, she sighed, "Actually, a lot has happened in the past month."

Fears rose up in my heart.

Slowly, the words rolled off my tongue, "How much has happened?"

Her words flowed together without a pause. "When I went to go look for jobs to pay for a room here, I explained that I needed a job to take care of you, since you were sick. There were men who took pity on me and didn't want me to work to take care of you. So, they offered to take you to their home and nurse you. They promised me a comfortable life, if I went with them."

My face lost its smile, "How many men?"

"Two men offered to marry me to take care of you."

I lowered my voice, so she wouldn't hear my anger.

"Do you know how they plan to "take care" of me? They were planning to…"

Her voice was just above a whisper, "I know they were planning to kill you. Then, they would've told me that you died from your illness. That's why I turned them all down. I've done this much with only you by my side."

I threw my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulders. For the first time, I realized that she has suffered so much to take care of me. Men who promised her a comfortable life over taking care of an invalid brother. There must have been times when she wanted to take them up on their offer. Balling my hand into a fist, I realized that I couldn't even take care of the woman I loved properly! I cursed and hit my fist against the table. Sara, with her white wings, had saved me this time, again. Her words echoed in my mind and were carved in my heart.

_I've done this much with only you by my side._

Turning to look at her, I took her hands in my own. My eyes didn't miss the bruises and cuts from hard labour on her hands and her arms. They looked completely different from my clean and untouched hands from sleeping for four weeks. Then I saw her dress on the floor.

"Sara, why are you still wearing the same dress we left together in?"

She smiled shyly, "I had no other dress."

Nuzzling her neck, I breathed her scent in.

"You don't smell bad. When did you shower?"

"Last night."

"Then when did you wash the dress? It doesn't smell, either."

"Last night, too."

Suddenly tears filled her eyes.

Confusion set it, "You took a shower with the dress on?"

"No, I washed my clothes first and then myself."

My eyes widened, "Sara! Did you sleep with a wet dress all night long?"

All the tears she held back released, forcing a steady stream down her pale cheeks.

"Actually….I slept naked."

She was a girl, and girls only needed to have beautiful clothes to change into daily. How could she say she can afford an apartment for a month when she couldn't afford to buy a new dress?

My voice trembled, "Sara…how can I make this up to you?"

From our embrace, she looked up at me, "Setsuna, I don't want to be apart from you anymore."

"…Sara…"

My heart swelled at the thought that we would now be able to share our lives together. There was no way I would be hearing these words from my little sister's mouth, a month ago. It was then that I confessed to her about my feelings when Mother was sending her to England to be married off to protect her from my impure intentions. But yet here we were, facing each other with all the love glowing in each other's eyes. We knew that this happiness couldn't last long. Our love was forbidden in Heaven and here on Earth. We were breaking every love law to be together. God had abandoned us and nothing has made us happier.

The next morning, I woke up next to Sara. Her face shone in the sunlight. I touched her lips, wondering if last night was a dream. Her eyes fluttered open, catching me watching her sleep. A small sleepy smile broke out. My heart raced at the vision of ethereal beauty she displayed for me. Slowly, she sat up and gave me a good morning hug. Both of us were naked, except that she had a clean outfit to put on, where I didn't. With the key to the room, we headed for the front desk. Now, I was going to be able to help choose our first place together with the woman I love. Though the fact remained that I needed to get a job above all else. At the front desk, we turned in the key and the receptionist asked Sara if this was her last day.

She blushed and held onto my arm, "Yes, Setsuna's here. So, everything's okay now."

Blushing, I looked at Sara and raised my hand to the back of my head gave a goofy smile. The lady at the desk called for my attention and told us that the manager wanted to see us. But Sara seemed nervous. Suddenly, I didn't feel like meeting with the manager. If she didn't want to do this, I was going to walk out.

"Sara?"

She looked up at me, "Let's go see her."

Trusting her judgment, I waited with her for the manager to see us. Magically, the door inside the office opened and a tall, professional lady walked out. Her appearance was stiff and rigid, but her handshake was warm and human.

She introduced herself. "I'm the manager, Ms. Kadokawa. You must be Setsuna Mudo. She always talks about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. But I'd like to talk to you alone, please."

Startled, I followed her into an office.

"Have a seat, please."

I sat down and waited to hear what she had to say. Her voice was harsh, and monotonous.

"Mr. Mudo, it might not show, but with Sara working here, the hotel's reputation has alleviated. We have customers who stay longer here, because of her. We are also able to raise our rates to accompany her work and suggestions. She is the best thing to happen to us, Mr. Mudo."

I could only blink at her outrageous words, "Are you saying you want Sara to continue to work here?"

Ms. Kadokawa nodded her head, "You see, Sara has no idea that I would like to promote her into a permanent position. I can't even propose to her because she is a minor. Since you are her guardian, I need your permission."

I tried to maintain composure.

"Ms. Kadokawa, I apologize, but I really must talk this over with her before I can allow her this privilege. Thank you, though."

I didn't want Sara to work. I should have been able to provide for her! This woman wanted to clutch her with her claws and work her to the bone. No, I wouldn't let her. Sara was not going to continue to take care of me. When I put my hand on the doorknob, the manager spoke again.

"Mr. Mudo, I believe that this is the best opportunity Sara will ever have. Thus, I shall leave her position open."

Trying to appear calm, I turned back to face her.

More out of curiosity than compromise, I asked, "What exactly has Sara done?"

She warmed up, "Sara is our maid, but she has offered some suggestions that have changed the income of this hotel, all in the past month! We want to offer her a promotion from her work as a maid to the front desk, since she is able to handle the work."

"Thank you for telling me, but I'll talk it over with her. We'll let you know as soon as we can."

"I see. Good day, Mr. Mudo."

"Good day, Ms. Kadokawa."

Outside, I let out a long-held breath. How was I going to keep Sara from working? She walked up to me and asked me if I was okay when I put my hand to my forehead. I sighed and told her that I needed to talk to her. We left the hotel and went to the ice cream store. She had said before that she was working at the motel and at the hospital. What was she doing with two jobs? Each with a scoop of ice cream, we sat down at a table.

I wondered aloud, "Sara, what kind of jobs have you been doing, exactly?"

She licked her scoop and a sense of pain filled her eyes, "I cleaned out the hotel rooms. The manager was very nice and she paid me well. I did that during the day. When I came to see you at night, I worked as a janitor in the hospital. It gave me a reason to be with you longer."

I was horrified.

"Who told you to go and do these things! You let me sleep while you worked so hard?"

Sara replied, "I wanted to take care of you! You have looked after me all this time. I only wanted to help you, too!"

My head fell into my hands.

"How can you ever forgive me, Sara? While I lay asleep, you worked so hard! I can't call myself a man!"

She squeaked, "Setsuna, if I was in your place, and just woke up from a coma, what would I wake up to?"

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

A dangerous sigh escaped her lips, "If I fell into a coma and woke up a month later, what would I find?"


End file.
